The Thrill of the Chase
by Yaro
Summary: A simple challenge gone horribly wrong. Silly Rogue, she should know better than to mess with Pietro's ego. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The Thrill of the Chase Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Alright, just a short teaser for now. Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evo.but if you wanna give it to me, I won't complain ^_^. (This applies to all chapters that follow too, just cause I'm that lazy.)  
  
~~"I use to be happy. I use to be happy. I use to be happy.till he came around. Him.the one I can't stop thinking about. The one I can't stop dreaming about. The one I wish I could hate.the one I know I never can. I use to be happy." (a/n: does this sound corny to anyone else besides me?.*sighs* sorry) Rogue sighs as she puts down her journal. It became a bit of a habit lately for her to write down her thoughts in the book.  
  
'How could I have let him get so close? I should have known better than to think he'd care about me, me.the vampire of mutants. It was all just a game to him. He couldn't resist, I'm sure. He never backs down from a challenge and what would be more of a challenge than the ice queen herself? It was too good to be true, no wonder it wasn't.' Rogue sighs once more. She had been doing that lately. Another annoying habit she picked up because of him.  
  
Kitty gave her roommate a worried look, returning to her laptop screen before Rogue could look up. 'Not that she would,' Kitty thought with a frown. 'Ever since he broke her heart she hasn't been the same. It just wasn't right. She rarely opens up to others and for this to happen.all I know is that she's not going to let anyone in for a very long time.' Kitty throws Rogue another sad look before getting up silently and leaving the room. 'If she needs space, that's at least one thing I can do for her.'~~  
  
***  
  
It was an average day in Bayville. Nothing extraordinary looked like it was going to happen. Rogue sat silently in her little corner of the forest, looking up to the sky, a very small hint of a smile on her face. 'No one would dare disturb me here, they know better. This is my sanctuary; this is the one place I'll ever find peace. Away from the institute, away from school, away from Pi-'  
  
A large gust of wind blew past her, tossing her hair wildly. 'Scratch that. It would figure that the only person I don't want to see just happens to have found my hideaway' Lately, the speed demon had been following Rogue around and pestering her as only he could, much to her annoyance.  
  
"What is it yah want now, Pietro?" Rogue sighs with exasperation.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our traitorous Rogue. Out here in the lonely woods, all on her own.watch out, the winds are strong around here" Pietro says playfully, running around her. Funny, it wasn't meant to come out so harsh.  
  
Rogue winces slightly but composes herself and repeats the question, "What do yah want, Pietro?"  
  
"What? Can't a normal guy go out for a normal walk without having to explain himself?" Pietro says mockingly.  
  
"Ah normal guy, yeah. What's yer excuse?"  
  
"Ouch, Roguey. That stings." Pietro says, placing a hand lightly upon his chest. "I can't come out here to see my favorite x-geek?"  
  
"Which one is it this tayme? Jean? Ah know she's been itchin' tah see yah again." Rogue says, rolling her eyes and standing up quickly, turning towards the institute. It was no secret that most of the X-girls had a thing for Pietro. Hell, most of the female population had a thing for the speed demon. And he never disappointed his loyal fans.  
  
"Oh Roguey, how could you say such a thing? You know I only have eyes for you." Pietro says, quickly giving Rogue the once over, before she could catch him.  
  
Rogue rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Raaght." She continues her walk slowly towards the mansion, trying to enjoy the scenery.and ignore the fly buzzing around her.  
  
"Oh come on, Rogue. You know you want a piece of me, everyone does. I'm too hot for many to handle."  
  
Rogue again rolls her eyes, "An' modest too."  
  
"You know it. Humblest man this side of.everything!" Pietro grins, either missing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. Pietro speeds in front of Rogue, hands around her waist. "You know you want me." Pietro says seductively, leaning in closer to her.  
  
Rogue quickly backs away from him, eyes wide. "Are yah crazy yah annoyin' lil' albino!? Ah could kill yah!"  
  
Pietro shrugs off the insult, advancing on her once more, "Oh, that's so cute. Roguey's shy!"  
  
"Ah ain't sha! And ah ain't gonna let yah git meh!" Rogue says, backing away slowly.  
  
Pietro got an almost feral look on his face at her words. Grinning widely, he zooms in closer and whispers in her ear, mere centimeters from her flesh, "Sounds like a challenge."  
  
Rogue pales visibly, more so than usual 'Oh no.Aw hell no!' Rogue takes a step back, quickly spins around and takes off running.  
  
"Playing hard to get will get you no where, Rogue! I always win!" With a light cackle, he takes off after Rogue, slowing down, just so much to give Rogue a small chance at escape.  
  
A/N: Just a little teaser for now. If the reviews are good, I'll try to continue it. I'm taking a slight break for "Forced Betrayal" cause.I can't think of anything for it. But.hang in there those who like it; I'll be back eventually. Especially with the new season up, I'm getting more ideas. Too bad those ideas aren't linked to that one series.I'm getting random thoughts, this being one of them. Tell me if I should continue or not. Ohhh.and votes! I need to know if I should make a "Sexy bastard Pietro" or a "Sweet imp Pietro". I'm leaning towards sexy bastard but.*shrug* you people might be able to change my mind. And, no begging for a Remy/Rogue or whatever, this is strictly Rietro.since I've been dying for one and can't find any. If you want something done.gotta do it yourself. Well, gimme feedback. Hopefully you are curious of what happens with Piety and Rogue. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Thrill of the Chase  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Since I got such a great response from that teaser (and I actually got a good ending planned ^_^ and I'm so hyped on caffeine, I needed something to do) I guess I'm continuing this thing huh? I really hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
Rogue took a cautious look around the corner of the auditorium building. After confirming that the area was all clear and 'speeddemon-free', she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, falling back against the wall, shoulders sagging.  
  
Much to her annoyance, Pietro had kept up on his promise to 'get her', making her more or less jumpy lately. Even her fellow x-men had started to notice her paranoid behavior, but having no idea what was causing it and after receiving a harsh retort and a less than empty threat of removing her glove, decided to let Rogue handle it on her own, assuring themselves that if she needed their help, she'd ask for it on her own.  
  
Pietro had been following her for the entire weekend, each time pushing himself closer and closer to actually touching her bare skin. Just yesterday, Rogue barely moved away before he touched her cheek, almost causing her to have a heart attack. But for now, she was able to breath easily. He was nowhere in sight and she was finally able to relax, letting a very slight smile cross her face. She never felt so happy to be back in school.  
  
"Aw, Roguey, did you miss me? You look so happy to have me back" Pietro grinned mischievously.  
  
Rogue's only response was a small groan of annoyance. Pushing herself off the wall, she shoves past a smirking Pietro, back towards the school. Maybe if she could just get in the hall, he'd back off a little. She doubted he would risk his precious reputation and actually talk to her in public. Heaven forbid that the resident school prince with the "devil-may-care-but- I-sure-as-hell-don't-as-long-as-everyone-worships-me-like-they-were-born-to- do" attitude would be caught dead talking to the Ice Queen herself. But then again, he probably wouldn't give a damn what others thought. He was Pietro, after all, the boy that oozed self-confidence.  
  
"Oh Rogue, if you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask!"  
  
"Don't flattah ya self, Pietro."  
  
"I don't need to, my dear life sucking leech," Rogue winces lightly, "I have enough people to do that for me."  
  
"Then go bothah them. Ah have bettah things tah do."  
  
"Better than speaking with me?" Pietro mock-gasped lightly.  
  
"Much bettah."  
  
"I'm hurt, Rogue." He runs in front of her, putting his face right in front of hers and giving a cute pout. "I'm almost getting the feeling that you don't like sexy little me."  
  
Rogue takes a hurried step back, eyes wide. "Stop that!" Rogue hisses angrily. "Yah dunno what yahr doin', Pietro. Ah'm dangerous and ah'd suggest ya stop this little game a yahrs."  
  
Pietro grins wickedly. "And miss out on all this fun? Never. You're just the challenge I've been looking for, Rogue. And I never lose a challenge."  
  
"And ya'd continya this even when yah know how much pain yah causin meh?"  
  
Suddenly becoming serious, Pietro looks her straight in the eyes, "I never lose a challenge."  
  
Slightly shocked from his answer, she hesitates before saying, "Yah use tah be mah friend, Pietro. What happened?"  
  
Pietro snarls lightly, "You left us, remember? You left your family."  
  
Rogue let out a soft, barely audible whimper and pushes past him, continuing her walk towards the school's front doors, fully aware of Pietro's unwavering glare on the back of her head.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Very short, I know.What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Should I stop? Oh, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Oh, and imma change the title of the story cause the one I have.doesn't make much sense now that I think about it. I'm taking suggestions ^_^. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Thrill of the Chase  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Dude, sorry everyone for the long overdue chapter. (The main reason I'm even attempting to do this chapter right now and not at some later date are the insistent reviews, which I must thank you for. Very encouraging.) Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint. Please review! Oh yea, I think I'm accidentally changing Rogue's accent as this goes along so forgive me for that too.  
  
It had been a long day and Rogue was glad that it was almost over. After her confrontation with Pietro, her day began to take a very steep downfall. After walking back into the school, eyes tightly closed, she made a beeline towards the bathroom, shoving past anyone in front of her.  
  
This of course only caused her to gain the attention of one Kitty Pryde. As Rogue made it into the empty girl's restroom, finally calming down from the emotional attack that Pietro inflicted on her, she was physically attacked by a worried roommate.  
  
"Rogue, like, what happened? Are you, like, ok?" Kitty asks, placing a delicate hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue visibly flinches away from the comforting gesture, walking to the sinks instead, glaring at her own image in the mirror.  
  
"Ah'm fahn, Kitty."  
  
"You're not fine. You were, like, almost in tears!"  
  
"Ah said ah was FAHN!" Rogue spun around to glare at the startled freshman. Before Kitty could get another word out, Rogue charged out of the bathroom, angrily blinking away the beginning of tears from her eyes. She was, after all, the school Ice Queen. Who knew what other unwanted attention Rogue would gain if she were to lose her self-induced reputation.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was currently sitting in her last period class, minutes away from the final bell. She throws another annoyed glare at the clock on the wall, almost certain that it was going slower just to spite her. Finally, the dismissal bell rings and she waits a few more minutes before braving the crowded school hallways.  
  
It was a known fact that Rogue was not popular at school. Hell, barely anyone, aside from the X-men and Brotherhood members has ever spoken to her during school hours. Therefore, she was immensely surprised to find a small group of girls standing in front of her locker, waiting for her. By the looks of it, they were not happy. (Apparently, as she later found out by Kitty, they were each members of the "I Love Pietro" fanclub and they were not fond of 'new members')  
  
After directing a glare at the group, and shoving past them each roughly (and carefully mind you), she opens her locker, quickly grabbing the necessary books while trying to ignore the glares directed to the back of her head. Finally, she had had enough.  
  
Whirling around, Rogue growls a deep "WHAT?" at the girls. A few actually jump from the sudden exclamation from the usually silent goth.  
  
One brave (or stupid, whichever you prefer) girl steps out from the group, arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Rogue rolls her eyes and gives the girl an annoyed sigh. "Ah'm sorry, Ah don't speak ditz. What the hell are ya talkin bout?" Rogue asks impatiently.  
  
"Rumor has it that you are trying to get Pietro Maximoff. We're just here to advise you against it, if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Rogue asks darkly, eyes narrowing. She had no doubt in her mind that Pietro himself devised the rumor. That in itself was enough to darken her mood more than it was before.  
  
After a slight hesitation, the girl quickly takes a step back and keeps silent.  
  
"Ah don't care what ya'll heard. Ah don't want Pietro. As far as ah'm concerned, ya'll can have him." Rogue quickly pushes pasted the stunned girls, who never in their lives thought they would meet someone who wouldn't want Pietro Maximoff, and continued on her way down the hall (rolling her eyes when she heard a soft exclamation of "She's on a first name basis with him!").  
  
***  
  
On her walk back to the mansion, she couldn't help but think about Pietro and the stupid rumor he had spread.  
  
'What the hell was Pietro thinking about starting a rumor about me wanting him? That stupid egomaniac. I knew he hated me. He made that painfully obvious this morning but damnit, this doesn't make any sense. Alright, maybe he wants me to suffer through his fanclub but why would he do that? He usually wants to be the one causing the damage. Maybe it was.' "Oh CRAP!" Rogue exclaims, halting in her tracks, eyes wide.  
  
The conversation earlier with Pietro came flooding back to her. ~You're just the challenge I've been looking for, Rogue. And I never lose a challenge.~  
  
'Fuck! He hasn't given up! Damnit, he's planning something, and if I know him, and I do, he's not gonna let me get off easy' Rogue sprinted the rest of the way back to the institute, looking around suspiciously whenever she felt a gust of wind.  
  
***  
  
Pietro smirks as he watches Rogue come to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh CRAP!"  
  
His smirk grows into a full blow evil grin as he watches her run to the institute. 'Alright Roguey, you wanted to leave. Well, it's payback time. Let the games begin.' With that last thought, he speeds past Rogue, chuckling softly to himself after causing her to jump back in surprise. 'This is gonna be fun.'  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Alright, that takes care of chapter 3. I'm not all that happy with it but hey, at least it's a new chapter right? Anyway, I'm just writing this as it comes to me. I honestly have no idea what imma do for the next chapter (most likely the day in Pietro's pov) or when it's going to come out. It really all depends on the reviews I receive. Lots of reviews, chapter comes out sooner depending on the creative juices in my head and provided I have the time. I swear though, eventually, a new chapter will come out for this story. 


	4. Apology

Hey all (who, even after a year+ have stayed loyal, and I thank you very very much),  
  
I know I've been on a super long hiatus but seriously, I can't find the urge to write anymore on this story. Not that I'll never go back (I dunno...they seem like good plots...maybe the writing itself is lacking...hmmm...).  
  
Just as a note, if I do ever go back to writing this story, I'll probably revamp the whole thing. I go back and read it now and I just...don't really like it. :-p maybe I'm a snooty writer now but I think I can do better (and I'm sure most of you would like me to improve my writing skills...especially her accent. You know...you know).  
  
Alright, well all I really wrote to say was that I wouldn't be expecting another chapter soon. At least not on "Thrill of the Chase". "Forced Betrayal" is really close to ending and it'd just be messed up if I stopped it now. I'll try my very very best to get back to at least finish that story. Again...not for a bit but I SWEAR that I will finish it.  
  
So yea, again, I'm SO sorry for not giving any responses at all about the stories. I'll update at least one of them...eventually. Not really sure about "Thrill of the Chase"...it just doesn't seem...that good. Alright, enough rambling.  
  
Trying my best but promising nothing, Yaro 


End file.
